


Infiltrating Avengers Compound

by TwistedSleepingCharm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), He/she does what she wants, Lab Assistant, Loki is bored, M/M, Other, disguises, no solid plot, random drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSleepingCharm/pseuds/TwistedSleepingCharm
Summary: Loki had already attacked Midgard once, to do it again would just be pathetic. . . Or would it?What starts as a plot to destroy the Avengers from the inside turns out to be an enjoyable new life. Who knew she would like working in the Avengers Labs so much





	1. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little plot bunny that was nagging to be written

The man of iron should be ashamed. Loki had come expecting a challenge, but what he was met with would hardly be considered difficult.  
It had been all too easy getting into this place. Even going through all the legal checks of a possible employee's background and requirements for the job had been a breeze. He would have thought the billionaire had more security measures in place to keep out any unwanted spies or, in his case, murderous Asgardians. Then again, the Midgardian probably wasn't expecting someone who was proclaimed dead to be infiltrating his beautiful new compound.  
Yet, here he was, his- or should he say her- first day on site. It was just a precaution, in case she did run into someone who knew her as a him. Not to mention that she enjoyed switching it up every once and a while. It always made things more interesting. She'd even gone to the lengths of collecting physical clothes and necessities, that helped her blend in with the other Lab technicians and assistants also moving in that day.  
Leave it to Mr. Stark- as she was going to need to call him- to build in a place that would force all his employees to have a place of living on site. That was the one part Loki was most definitely not looking forward to, even if it did bring her closer to the Avengers and her brother. She could easily transport herself to base every day, but that would raise suspicions if she had no way of showing how she arrived except by just appearing in the compound without even entering through the front door.  
It hadn't been made clear exactly what the employee housing would include, but she'd hear from one of the superiors that there were to be shared dwellings and roommates, for at least the lower personnel. Loki tried to recall if she was one that would be classified as 'lower personnel'.  
She was to be one of Stark's Research and Development Laboratory B assistants. Her tasks would entail recording all notes done by the scientists and transferring them onto the computer in organized files they could use at a later date, as well as writing the codes to protect those files from being accessed by anyone who doesn't have clearance. All the while keeping the Midgardian coffee maker hot and preventing it from ever emptying. She wondered if that would be enough to give her her own chambers.  
This hope was dashed as she let herself into what was to be her assigned lodging, with only a duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. Someone was already inside and the only thing that stopped the goddess from pulling a dagger on the mortal was the Stark ID tag- yet to be replaced by the new Avengers ID(like the one she was wearing)- sitting on a small table by the door, that must be meant for keys to rest on. They were not an intruder but a roommate, she almost groaned aloud.  
The woman was quite small compared to her own stature of six-foot-two(without heels), only reaching possibly five-foot-six, maybe seven. Her build was small as well and Loki dared to wonder if the being had even reached full maturity. Did Stark hire children? She wasn't aware if he did. The girl's hair was a combination of golds and browns, that would most likely have fallen to her shoulders, if not for being held in the small band at the back of her head. She was moving back and forth, between what must be the living room and kitchen area, with boxes she'd brought. Clearly much more than the Asgardian had brought, from where she stood she could count six, most of which larger than her lone bag.  
She cleared her throat, wondering what would be the best way to greet one's roommate on Midgard. The small woman nearly dropped the box she'd been moving as she turned to meet Loki's curious green gaze. She did not expect the first words that left the mortal's lips.  
“I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to start unpacking before you got here, but after two hours of no one showing up, I thought I'd been left the odd one out.” She grimaced to herself, as though she thought her voice's volume would offend the woman, still standing in the doorway, as much as her taking over the apartment would. “If you'll give me just a moment I'll move my stuff to o-”  
“No.” The small thing jumped at the interruption, Loki could almost feel sorry for it, but saw no reason to pause, instead, she raised her hand that still gripped her duffel's strap. “I have only the one bag, continue as you were.”  
The human looked at her in a way she could not yet describe, it was not badly, she almost looked happy looking at her. No one had ever looked at the Asgardian like that, it had been quite some time since anyone looked at her with anything but hatred and disdain. She stepped further into the abode, nodding at the little touches the mortal had already added to give it a more familiar and homely feel. This would do nicely, now she wouldn't have to do anything to make the apartment look lived in.  
“Now, where can I place my things, I'm sure there are a cot and footlocker I can use.” It would be sufficient for the time she would spend here until she started rising in the ranks, then she would expect private lodging, shelves for her books, and an array of windows to look outside.  
The girl laughed placing down her box on the kitchen counter, before coming over to Loki. Their height difference was even more apparent with the close proximity. She might be even shorter than the Asgardian first thought, five-four maybe. She seemed to agree as she craned her neck back. “Woah, you're really tall.”  
“My parents were giants.” Loki chose to respond in humor, tugging her teasing smile into place. The human would think she was joking when in reality she had no idea. This brought out the reaction she'd been looking for, a stifled laugh behind one hand.  
The Midgardian shook her head, bringing her thoughts back to what she'd been planning to say before. “There are two bedrooms with their own private bathrooms, the only things we'll be sharing are the kitchen, dining, and living area.” As though to prove her point, the small woman pointed to a wall Loki had not previously seen from where she was standing.  
There were two doors roughly ten feet apart. Stark is much more generous than she had first thought. Much much more generous, giving such accommodations to almost complete strangers. The Asgardian almost found herself smiling at the thought, but she quickly pushed it away. It mattered not.  
“By the way, I'm Leslie Smith, from Human Resources, Floor 2, Cubicle 11.” She extended her hand, bright smile back on her face, though now there was a hint of nagging curiosity as she gave her new roommate the once over again. “Are you in the Security Office? A bodyguard maybe?”  
“Alexandra Butler, and no. No, I am an assistant in Research and Development Lab B, 5th Floor.” Though Loki could understand why she thought that. She hadn't seen anyone else at orientation in a black fitted pantsuit and tie, half the group probably thought she was part of security as well, especially with her height. She was almost completely certain that she was taller than everyone else in the room. She was glad she had chosen to forgo the two-inch heels she had in her bag. If she had known the humans around her were going to be so short she would have made herself a few more inches shorter, she'd already taken off two before she left Asgard.  
Leslie deflated a little at this information, probably having hoped she would have an exciting roommate that got into life or death situations on a daily basis. Little did she know her roommate was much more interesting than anyone in the security department could be. Feeling the empty air and the lack for anything else to say, the Asgardian stepped toward the door that was not open with boxes already inside.  
“I'll just put my bag away, they want me in the lab as soon as possible.”  
“Yeah. Sure. Okay.” The small woman awkwardly shuffled to follow her. “Well if you ever need anything in HR, just let me know!”  
It was a lie, she wasn't expected in the labs for at least an hour, but Loki wanted to see where she would be spending most of her time, and see if there was even a possibility of running into any of the Avengers there. It wasn't the main lab, or the man of Iron's private lab(that he'd only share with the Hulk, should he turn up) so it was quite doubtful unless one of the scientists she was caretaker of discovered something to catch their attention.  
She hoped not, just like she hoped Dr. Banner would not show up for some time. The last thing she wanted was to find out if Stark had reinforced the floors of the compound, or if she would be left in a sizable dent like at his tower. She'd like to avoid that at all costs. Never again, she'd make a double of herself before she'd even enter the same room as Banner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this as two separate chapters, but then decided to make it just one long one. Hope you enjoy!

Despite there being six people in R&D Lab B, it was quite loud, the four other lab assistants were talking as though their puny mortal lives depended on it, each bragging about what schools and places they had attended and interned for. The two scientists in the corner couldn't seem to have cared less as they exchanged notes and began writing new ones.  
If Loki wasn't mistaken, the small woman to the right was Doctor Helen Cho, the one who designed the cradle that led to the creation of Vision. She wasn't aware she'd be working under her, though that would make things more interesting. There was no doubt she would be running into the Avengers now, sooner rather than later. That must be the cradle stationed behind the two scientists. The other human in a lab coat must be the one she'd been told would be stationed in Lab B, Dr. Conan. He too was a geneticist, who wanted to unlock all secrets the human body had to tell and find all the ways he could perfect them.  
It was strange, she had expressed having some knowledge when it came to medicine and the human body, but she'd clearly shown the two idiots, that had interviewed her, that her skills were in technology and the study of space and time. Could this be a mistake? She'd entered the correct lab, hadn't she? Was it possible someone had already caught on? Was this a trap? Were the Avengers going to burst in at any moment to attack her?  
“Excuse me.” Loki looked toward the voice that had spoken, a dagger already materialized under the sleeve of her jacket. It came from a man just shy of six feet, with glasses he had to push back up his nose and what looked like a dirty mop on his head. He didn't look like anyone important, though it could be a disguise, like her own. She didn't drop her guard. “Do you have clearance to be in here?”  
Well clearly she did, otherwise, the door scanner wouldn't have let her in. Stupid Midgardian and these were supposed to be the smart ones. The Asgardian rolled her eyes, relaxing just enough to send her dagger back into its pocket, glancing from the corner of her eye to her ID clasped to her right breast pocket, visible for even this man to see.  
“If I didn't, then how is it I was able to come through the doors without setting off the security alarms?” She hissed, staring down at the little man. “Though I doubt your intelligence, I won't waste my time asking why it let you in as your ID card clearly states you're designated to Lab B just as mine does. Yet, perhaps, maybe your reason for being here is as a lab rat, to be tested and studied, while I record the notes, file them in our computer database, and write the codes to ensure no one will steal Dr. Cho or Dr. Conan's research. All the while making and refilling their caffeinated beverages of choice.”  
She sneered at the man, wishing dearly she could change him into a rodent, before going to check the table put to the side specifically for drinks. Even with the four assistants, no one had bothered to set up the coffee machine or fill the kettle with water. Imbeciles, that's what she was working with, absolute imbeciles, the first day and already they were slacking.  
After getting the machines going, she turned back to the four assistants that were back to being huddled together, though now casting suspicious looks her way. She knew the happy feeling she'd gotten from her roommate wouldn't last long. Loki went toward the two scientists, perhaps they could tell her why someone with so little medical training was assigned to one of the leading minds on cell regeneration.  
“Pardon me.” She inclined her head a little after gaining their attention. “I do believe there has been a mistake in my stationing. I majored in Technology and Astrophysics, I don't even have a minor in Medicine.”  
She hunched her shoulders a little, in a way Midguardians would interpret as nervous or self-conscious. Hopefully, it would do just the trick to get her put into a Lab that actually covered her field of experience. Mother had only taught her very little, and she was positive her medical knowledge was far different from that of Earth's.  
Dr. Helen Cho smiled, if not a little sympathetically. That didn't feel good, that felt the opposite of being moved. “I'm sorry, but it is no mistake. I needed someone good with computers and coding, and the candidates were quite limited, you were the only one that had even a little bit of knowledge on Medicine. I hope you don't mind being away from the Tech Labs.”  
That must have been why the interviewers even brought up anything to do with it. They were specifically looking for someone with skills in both technology and biology. She was going to need to update herself on Midgardian biology and medicine then.  
Loki shook her head, already building a new plan in her head. “Not at all, though I would hate to be a hindrance. Would you be so kind as to suggest some materials I could look over to better help me understand the medical side of your research.”  
The surprise on both scientists faces was more than she would expect. Did they think she would rather stay ignorant and become confused when looking at their work? Dr. Cho perked up first, making a noise of excitement as she turned to get a notepad. Dr. Conan remained watching her for a few moments, curiosity clear in his gaze.  
Loki went to the only empty work table and computer in the lab, with a long list and six of Doctor Helen Cho's personal copies of books on the human body and cell regeneration as well as one of Dr. Conan's field journals. She had to remind herself that she couldn't use her magic to read while she worked. That would put an end to this before she even got anywhere.  
-  
It was absolutely astonishing how primitive these Midguardians could be, he knew they were not nearly as advanced as Asgard, but it was still baffling how far behind they really were. They were only just starting to advance in medicine where a needle and thread would soon become obsolete. Luckily Helen Cho was at the head of this front, so Loki only researched the bare basics on those techniques, her cradle could do the work faster and with a smaller margin for error.  
Everything these humans did seemed to be increasingly slow, even their bodies cellular regeneration was pitiful. He sighed, casting aside the Stark tablet he'd been reading on. Even that was centuries behind the technology he had grown up with. No wonder Thor appeared more stupid on this dismal planet. He hadn't been near as interested in technology and magic like Loki had been, it was understandable that he would find it so hard to adapt to the crude machines these Midguardians used.  
He needed some tea if he wanted to continue reading about such rudimentary techniques. His gaze drifted to the door, was his roommate asleep? He didn't want to get up again, he'd already spent the whole day on his feet getting beverages for the two scientists and taking notes to and from their desk as requested. He debated the chances of getting away with it. So far, Leslie had shown she had quite the sensitive ear, coming from her room anytime she heard the other moving about the apartment.  
The mortal couldn't seem to realize that her roommate loathed to be disturbed outside of work, and was well on her way to becoming a misanthrope. She seemed to have it stuck in her head that the taller woman wanted to chat and talk about her day in the lab as much as the HR member, stuck in a tiny cubicle all day, wanted to hear about it.  
If he called on a cup of tea and Leslie discovered it, without hearing the kettle or Loki get up it would bring suspicion on how he had gotten his beverage. He groaned, wishing, not for the first time, that s\he was without a roommate. “And definitely not the last.” He forced himself to his feet, disregarding the aches that begged him to return to his previous position.  
In a moment, he silently promised, first tea. He changed his appearance back to female, the aches easing just a little. Maybe she should just leave herself in this form, there was no telling whether Leslie was the kind of roommate to barge in without knocking, and she wouldn't want to deal with the ramifications that would bring, should she see her as a he.  
With hopefully no interference from a nosy roommate, she exited her room. She was almost tempted to request a room transfer, but she'd heard one of the interns in Lab C had done so and ended up with a roommate worse than the one she'd had before. It would be better to just stick with Leslie until she advanced enough for private quarters. Someone worse would be too much for her to handle without revealing herself.  
Be asleep. Be asleep. Be asleep. Be asleep. Be asleep. Be asleep. Be asleep. Be asleep. Be asleep.  
“Hey, Alex.” Curse her, curse her children and grandchildren. If she could get away with it she would kill her in an instant! She hadn't even given her permission to give her a nickname.  
“Alexandra,” Loki responded in a cold tone, moving past the puny mortal. When she rose to power he would make her life a living hell. She should be thankful for the Man of Iron, it only took two minutes to bring the kettle to a boil because of him and his need to make everything better. Of course, two minutes was still too long in her mind. It left Leslie with plenty of time to bother her with mindless prattle.  
“Making another cup of tea?” She didn't honor that question with a response, she simply took out her cup, tin, and tea infuser. “Do you ever drink coffee?”  
“Only when I need to stay up late.” She grumbled, mostly ignoring the human while she prepared her sugar and milk.  
“Do you pull many all-nighters?” Frigga save her from this annoying life form. “You know, carrying out research in Lab B?”  
“I wouldn't know.” Stupid. She had only been at the Compound for three days. Dr. Cho and Conan had only just finished unloading all of their equipment and files. Though if what she had discovered was to be correct about Scientists, it wouldn't be long before they became a weekly occurrence if not twice a week. She wasn't about to add to the conversation by saying that. It would only encourage Leslie to carry on the conversation.  
“Right...” It seemed as though Loki might be able to pour her tea without any more interruptions as the whistle started to blow. Of course, once again it was only her wishful thinking. “What about in the last lab, you worked in, were there many all-nighters there?”  
Of course, that would be the next thing she would ask. She'd spent many a night deep in her studies of Astrophysics and Technology. Being of a different realm that ran on a longer clock, it was easy for her to continue long after most humans had turned in for the night. It wasn't like she hadn't pulled plenty of all-nighters in Asgard as well.  
“So many that I haven't bothered to count.” She added the boiling water to her prepared cup, smiling as the leaves essence bled from the infuser into the liquid, slowly turning it to a lovely golden brown that would darken with each passing moment, till it reached a Dark pine nearly black. The smell alone was enough to put her more at ease.  
“What do you usually do during them?” This woman couldn't take a hint.  
“The same as what I do during the day, only at night.” She hissed, wishing she could rush the leaves to hurry with their steeping, of course, that would ruin the flavor.  
Leslie's smile did not diminish, not even a little bit. Loki wondered what it would take to break her ridiculously happy spirit. She couldn't wait to find all the ways she could destroy that smile when she finally took over.  
She finished making her tea without another word from her roommate, the silence was blissful. Though she doubted it would last all the way back to her room. She was correct, as the human chose the moment she turned to leave to speak up.  
“Are you planning on staying up much longer tonight?”  
She considered leaving without answering, but she may take that as a yes and try to spend some time with her, despite the tall woman's clear disapproval. “No. I am going to finish the page I'm on, then go to sleep.” She lied. She was going to finish the book, and possibly the next one before she laid down.  
“Oh, what are you reading?” Just leave her alone already.  
“Nothing you would be interested in.” She closed the door to her room before she could hear whatever response the brunette might have come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> I started working out an actual plot for this fic, well not really a plot... more just added some random events to happen somewhere in the future. If you readers have any suggestions or a prompt you'd like, please let me know!


	3. Lunch with the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki just wanted to finish entering Dr. Conan's notes

She was glaring at the scribbly, illegible, scrawl of Dr. Conan, trying to translate the savage handwriting to something others would understand, nearly succeeding, when there was a knocking on her lab table. Damn these mortals, couldn't she finish her work in peace without interruption? Her gaze flitted to the hand, scowling for but a moment before forcing a smile on.  
“Is there something I can do for you, Dr. Cho?” Perhaps sever her head from her pitiful shoulders for interrupting her work. The Asgardian's eyes flicked to her cup of tea, still half full and steaming, so not that. Were there more notes to collect from her work table? It didn't look like it. So what could she possibly need with the taller woman?  
The smaller woman smiled, seeing she'd gotten her attention. She found joy far too easily for Loki's taste. It seemed everyone did in the godforsaken place. “It's almost one, aren't you going to take a break for lunch?”  
The alien took her hands off her keyboard, turning her swivel chair to face her superior. “No, not today. I would much rather finish inputting these notes for Dr. Conan. He'll need them for tomorrow.” Assuming she would leave her be, she considered the conversation over and turned to continue her work. Only, the doctor wasn't done with her, yet. Helen Cho pulled her chair back so she was facing the mortal again.  
“Dr. Conan's notes can wait. Come on, it'll be my treat.”  
The Asgardian would have liked to point out that the meals in the compound were part of their housing expenses, meaning there was no way to be charged on someone else unless they were going to one of the restaurants. Which seemed highly unlikely, since there were only a couple restaurants non-Avengers could get into without a reservation and they were not places Loki thought Dr. Cho would go to for lunch.  
Of course, she said none of this letting the doctor take her hand and pull her from the labs. From the direction they were heading, Loki deduced that Helen was leading her toward the restaurants square. She wondered which one the geneticist was planning on going to.   
Tony had made sure when he set up the compound that he could have a whole area dedicated to different cuisines and shops, the Asgardian wondered if it was his way of keeping everyone on base. He'd made sure he had an Italian shop as well as an Indian, Thai, Chinese, Mexican, Shawarma, a McDonald's, a Starbucks, and, if memory served her, a Krispy Kreme donuts shop. The last three being the only shops without reservations needed or having to wait for a table.  
Dr. Cho pulled her toward the Shawarma shop. Tony had been adamant about this shop, even making sure he had the same family owners as the place the Avengers had stopped at after New York. Apparently, it had something to do with the people staying open during an alien invasion, despite their store being trashed. It would be great if they ever had something on base and he was looking for a bite.  
Needless to say, it was a popular Avengers hangout. Loki felt the blood in her veins chill at the thought of running into them. She wasn't ready. She hadn't even started terrorizing them from the inside yet, she needed more time.  
They were greeted at the door by who must be one of the daughters, she gave them a large smile. “Helen, so nice to see you again. Your table is ready, set for two.” The girl eyed the tall figure beside her curiously, though a little disappointed. The Asgardian wondered if she would still feel so disappointed if she knew just who it was that stood before her.  
The shorter woman gave her a smile of her own before beckoning to Loki. “This is my assistant, Alexandra Butler. She would just keep on working if I didn't pull her away for lunch.”  
The girl gave her a nod in understanding before showing them to their table and laying down two menus. They gave her their drink orders, which she promised to be back within a jiff.   
Loki settled her eyes back on her boss, she could have finished Dr. Conan's notes by now if she'd been left alone. What was she hoping to accomplish by bringing her here?  
Helen waited until after their drinks had been brought, their orders taken before she leveled the tall woman with a look. “So.”  
Loki arched a brow at her, how was she supposed to respond to that? Was she supposed to know what the mortal was thinking when she dragged her along to this lunch? Aside from thinking she needed to eat?  
The geneticist must have realized she wasn't going to respond to just that. “Tell me about yourself! I wanna know my assistant.”  
Really, that shouldn't come off as as much of a surprise as it had. She should have expected it really. “Um...I don't know what to say..” But it was still shocking, there were four other lab assistants she could be grilling, why did it have to be her?  
“Come on, tell me about your home, your family. What are your hobbies? Are you a cat or dog person?”  
“Well, most would think I was a cat person, but actually I'm more partial to canines” She smirked a little, thinking of her large wolf pup. She should go see him again, the others too, it had been far too long since her last visit.   
Really she had only seen her children a handful of times, she should fix that, now that Odin wasn't around to forbid her from doing so. Perhaps bring them all back to the palace on Asgard, it was so quiet being there with only the guards for company, she could actually spend time with them, time she'd been denied under Odin's rule. Funny, it must be this female form instilling the motherly instinct to look after her young.  
“Oh, did you have dogs growing up?”  
Her mind snapped back to the woman in front of her, she'd completely forgotten she was there, so wrapped up as she was in her own thoughts. Oh, how to respond to that question. “Uh, no. No, not really. I mean there were the hounds, father used while hunting, but I was never overly fond of them. No, my affinity for dogs didn't come until I had-er grown up more. I had a-” what was that domestic wolf called again, right. “Husky, that is until my father took him away.”  
“Gosh, your dad sounds like a dick.” Loki nearly choked on her soda, if this human only knew who she had just called that. Though that didn't mean she was wrong.  
“Yeah, he really is.”  
“So you have a terrible father, what else?” Helen leaned forward again. A mischievous glint passed through her eyes. “A boyfriend?”  
What was it with these mortals and their constant interest in others love life. Then again it wasn't solely humans that did this, almost every race seemed to be interested in the courting of others. She could recall many times that the Warriors Three had badgered each other on their different conquests and Thors. Or the teasing on her own lack thereof, just because she liked her long-term relationships and having children it did not make her a prude, Fandral!  
“No, I'm afraid I've been without a significant other for well over a century.” It was only when Helen laughed that she realized she'd forgotten to filter what she'd said. Of course, the doctor's laughter must have meant that she thought the Aesir was joking.  
“Really?!” Loki winced as all eyes turned toward them at Dr. Cho's outburst. “Girl! What is holding you back?!”  
She groaned, raising a hand to rub her temple. “We are inside a restaurant, Doctor.”  
“Seriously?!” Oh dear. “Like, how?!”  
Did this woman have an off switch? “Alexandra, why are you holding back?!” Oh Frigga, was this woman part banshee?  
“Doctor..”  
“Or is it that you have a crush and they won't return your feelings? Not that they ever wouldn't, I mean just look at you! Any man that says no to that is a spineless jerk!”  
The Asgardian could only grimace as her boss continued coming up with different insults for this nonexistent man that would reject her. Really it was quite flattering, that even by this woman she was seen as such an attractive being. Made her like the Geneticist just a little bit more.  
Loki reached out and took the smaller woman's hands, halting her rant of raining hell on the unworthy soul that refused her, calling her dark gaze to meet her green. “Doctor, there is no one for you to be angry with, I am content to live this single life, for at least the time being.”  
Helen gave her such a pitiful look, that Loki thought she might barf. “We should be drinking something stronger, if that's what you're thinking, just look at all the amazing specimens we having walking about the compound. Surely one of them has caught your interest.”  
The Aesir smiled, “I'm afraid, Dr. Cho, you misunderstand me for someone looking to find romance. What about yourself, is there a man in your life?” She inquired turning the conversation back on the small woman, she'd had enough talking about herself for one day and she hadn't even had to deal with Leslie yet.  
The geneticist's cheeks went a little pink and she took a long sip from her soda, before responding. “Not really a man in my life, but there is a someone I like. Though he's not really a guy.. I mean- he is, but he isn't.”  
Loki's heart beat a little bit faster, panic rushing through her, had Helen figured her out? But wait, why was she confessing to her? Was there someone else on base that could change form? “You mean Vision?” She tried to hide the panic in her voice, please have her misinterpreting the doctor's words.  
“What? No!” The look of absolute shock and disgust would have been amusing if the trickster wasn't still worried her secret had been found out. “No. I'm talking about Thor. He's a god, so I can't just categorize him with other guys, not to mention he's an Avenger.”  
What a relief, but gods, another Thor crushing fangirl? She felt her respect for the woman dwindle just a little. How could she fall for that buffoon? Was that stupid face that irresistible? “Ah, so that's your type.” She would have expected her to go more for someone like the Man of Iron, or perhaps even Captain Rogers, someone with brains.  
“Yeah, I mean have you seen his arms?”  
Why was it always the arms with him? Really that wasn't his best attribute, why were these females always going on about the prince's arms? “They're not that great.”  
Helen looked at her what could only be shocked and gasped as though what Loki had said was blasphemy. “They're godly.”  
Now that wasn't being creative at all. He is the God of Thunder, one could call the dirk on his boots godly! These mortals could be so stupid sometimes. She must have shown her disgust on her face as Helen put down her drink.  
“Come on, there has to be one thing about him you find attractive. The blue of his eyes? His hair?” The taller woman wrinkled her nose. “His smile? What about how hopeless he is with a cell phone? His height and broad shoulders?”  
Loki gave her a look, in this form, she was only four inches shorter than the Avenger. Honestly, she couldn't believe they were really having this conversation. She sighed, knowing the woman would keep listing things about her brother unless she listed one thing he found attractive about him.   
“I suppose, if I had to choose, his expressions are not that bad..” Actually quite amusing, especially after stabbing him in the side, the tired annoyance is rather cute. She should watch when he comes in the labs, maybe she could make something explode and send a projectile into his side.  
“Oh, I get what you mean! His confused look is so adorable.” Oh dear, when she said it like that, it made the Asgardian feel a little sick to her stomach. The soft change in the geneticist's voice only made it worse.  
Of course, it would be then that their food would arrive when Loki's appetite had been ruined by her boss's love-struck gaze. She just wanted to finish Doctor Conan's notes for tomorrow, why did she have to sit through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please feel free to leave prompts or ideas on what should happen next.  
> I'll try to update again soon


	4. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Christmas and New Years everyone!

The first week was finally, finally, over. Loki couldn't have been happier unless someone told her the Avengers had lost against the villain of the day, that would definitely make the day even better. The compound seemed to empty as the day progressed, everyone heading out for the weekend, either going home to family or -as her roommate was doing- going on a bar-crawl(?) with some of her colleagues. The Aesir wasn't expecting the younger woman to be back until sometime that Sunday. Which meant, the room was all hers, if only for the next forty-eight hours. It was a short time, but she'd take it! Any time left alone in this mad place would be glorious.   
She debated pretending to leave and visit Asgard, or remain in the compound where it was set to be blissfully quiet. Really, she should see how her home was faring with her gone, but she trusted Heimdall to keep it orderly, and really she needed to be careful when traveling between words. If she traveled too often the energy she used would call attention. Either S.H.I.E.L.D. Or Dr. Foster would show up and start prodding around, and Thor would also wonder who was traveling between realms.  
Staying in it was. Anything to keep from running into the Avengers. Maybe she'd break open one of her books, she'd brought with, that she'd had to hide so Leslie wouldn't see the strange Titles and Subjects. She'd learned her roommate was the kind who would barge in if she heard a loud noise, or claimed she'd heard something. Loki was starting to reconsider his thought about putting in for a new room assignment.  
Of course, Leslie thought she'd hit the lottery with such a secretive and dark roommate, apparently, the trickster was the most interesting part of her day. If Loki had made a double or compelled her to sleep once or twice it was no one's business but her own. Honestly, she'd lasted three days before she'd resorted to tricks, that had to be a record. Not to mention it was her understanding that she wasn't the only one who thought Leslie was highly annoying. Seemed she liked to pester everyone, that passed her cubical, about their day.  
Loki glanced around from her desk, the lab was mostly deserted except for Doctor Helen Cho, who was stubbornly sticking to her work until the very last set of buses off the compound would leave. She glanced at the clock, which would be in seven minutes. The Aesir sighed, getting up.  
“Dr. Cho.” She approached the woman's workspace. The geneticist had two pencils in her hair and was surrounded by papers and data-pads. “If you don't leave now, you'll miss the bus back to the city.”  
The smaller woman groaned, looking up from what she'd been writing. “But I'm almost done!”  
Loki picked up the woman's purse, placing the data-pad as well as some of the sheets inside. “There, now you can take it with you.”  
Helen gave her the largest smile and look of awe. “You're so much better than my last assistant!” The taller woman froze as she was met with a tight embrace, her arms being squeezed against her torso. This woman, one would not expect so much strength from her little form.  
“Alright, alright, now go before you miss your ride.”  
“What about you, aren't you going too?”  
She'd been hoping the woman wouldn't ask that she could already see her trying to drag her along. “No, I've got my room to myself, I plan to spend the weekend holed up with a book and cup of tea.”  
That sparked a look Loki had been hoping to avoid. Damn these mortals. “So you're just going to spend the whole weekend alone? Not even going to catch a few drinks with the other assistants?”  
It was amazing how much this woman missed while she was engulfed in her work. Aside from the small conversation she'd had with the one, neither the Aesir nor the lab rats had attempted any further communication. The four assistants had clearly hit it off from the start and her insulting the one's intelligence, as well as referring to him as a possible test subject, had only made the other three dislike her all the more. Though dislike could be putting it lightly.  
The two female lab rats-Taylor Matthews and Rachel Bennett, if her memory served her. Self-proclaimed number one fans for her brother and apparently quite territorial about it. They seemed to think she was a threat to whatever ridiculous fantasy they had where they ended up with the God of Thunder(really it was the wrong reason for them to feel threatened by her). Loki contemplated bringing up the obvious, that they couldn't both be with her brother and setting them against each other, for what was sure to be great entertainment. Of course, Dr. Cho and Conan would be very upset with her turning their lab into a war zone.  
Thinking of which. Helen would have to go now, or she would be stuck at the compound. “No, thank you, I prefer the quiet of my room to the rage of a bar on a Friday night. Now come.” She said, finally answering her boss, after quite possibly being silent too long.  
The small woman complained little as Loki shoveled a few more of her latest notes into a backpack with a tablet to monitor her equipment off base. The Asgardian also snuck in a couple protein bars for the ride, knowing the woman had pushed off dinner(wanting to finish her work before she left).  
It was with a great sigh of relief, that Loki waved farewell to her boss from the front steps of the compound. She watched happily as the line up of buses made their way out into the woods that lined the perimeter. She was finally alone, she was almost tempted to just teleport back to her room, but had to remind herself that just because all of her colleagues and roommate had gone, it didn't mean there was no one in the base to see her.  
She was fairly certain that a couple of the newer Avengers were still around with Natasha to keep an eye on them. Best to keep her magic to an absolute minimum and stay clear of the Avengers wing. Going that way would only get her caught before she caused any damage. That would be so disappointing.  
Of course, as she was passing the hall to the Avengers side of the compound, the temptation grew so much that she hesitated. Oh, she could do so much, it would be so fun, with only the three of them on base. Sure, it wasn't the group she would want to agitate, but they would do. Though she would have to be careful, these were not the stupid Avengers she was dealing with or the short-tempered.   
“No. None of that.” She turned back toward the hall that led to her housing. She needed to behave if she really wanted to catch them all by surprise. Books, tea, and a bottle of wine. That is what her evening entailed. No tricks.  
Loki grimaced as her steps hesitated again. Is it so wrong to ignore his instincts for one night? Her feet tugged. Apparently so. She looked back down the Avengers hall. What could she do that wouldn't reveal her? What was something that could bother the witch, the humanoid AI, and Russian spy? Something that the two former couldn't fix.  
She supposed she could switch off all the hot water heaters, that would definitely irritate the two females. Perhaps a glitch in the computer systems? No, Vision would be able to fix that. Damn him. She could set off the fire prevention system, the robot may be able to turn it off, but not before everything was either doused in water or extinguisher fluid. Oh yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> And thank you for the comments! You can't imagine how happy they make me!


	5. Water

She should have thought it through more thoroughly. She really should have, but even half drowned, she couldn't find a smidgen of regret. Not even when the fire team showed up to save her from the security lock-down that must have been tripped when someone tried to turn off the fire sprinklers and extinguishers.  
What had started as a mostly harmless trick had actually gained a flare of danger as all possible exits sealed with anyone still on base stuck inside and faced with the possibility of suffocation or drowning. She couldn't have planned it better herself, and barely contained her glee when she was made to sit with some of the other victims of her prank, wrapped in shock blankets. She was only a little sad that she hadn't thought to do it while a vast majority of the compound's personnel were on site, instead of the meager few that had chosen to stay behind like her.  
The silver lining, she'd heard from the college intern, beside her, that Vision had blasted a sizable hole in the Avengers commons to release the water. From what they had said, the damage he'd caused was worse than what the water would have done. She counted this as a win in her corner, especially when she heard they were ruling it as one of the bugs in the compounds system that still needed to be worked out. Apparently, her prank had revealed more than a couple of flaws.  
Loki glanced at where the Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, and Vision were speaking with some men from security. Romanov had somehow managed to stay mostly dry, the trickster blamed that on the witch, she must have put up some kind of protective field until Vision made a hole for the water to escape. Still, she knew all the dryers in the compound(if they still worked) were going to be working through the night. Chances were, no one would be getting any sleep. The looks on everyone's faces were definitely worth anything she would have to deal with later.  
Stark was going to be quite upset to find that his little compound wasn't as perfect as he had been telling everyone it was. She only wished she could have seen the look on his face when he got the phone call. Though she did get to see the look on the Captain's face, she hadn't been aware any of the other Avengers would be returning until Monday, but there he was riding in on his motorcycle.  
Loki wondered which part of the mess he saw first. Was is the flock of fire and rescue teams, the mess of people who looked more half drowned than not, or the gaping hole resting beside the large A on the building's side? No matter what he saw first the look of shock and confusion was the same.  
Captain Rogers stopped beside his three teammates, and the look changed to one of understanding before annoyance set in. She could have sworn she read the name Stark off his lips, the man was no doubt blaming Tony for all his different protocols and computer security measures. Most of which the good captain found unnecessary. Glee filled Loki once more as she found her prank being blamed on another. It was quite a nice feeling.  
It only took a little over an hour for the Man of Iron to reach the compound, he'd definitely pushed his suit to its limits. By then, most the compound had been drained of water and there was talk of relocating the base's occupants to a motel for the night while the cleanup crew set to work. Not that Loki would go with them, she'd already informed the team, in charge of her building, that she'd be happy to stay and cover the cleaning in her room.  
Though she might wait on that, because the look Captain Rogers was giving Stark looked almost too nasty for the blonde's perfect face. She almost wished she could be within earshot of what would hopefully soon be a full-blown argument between the two. Of course, she really needn't have hoped, when they started she could hear them rather well from her spot with the rest of the compound's lower staff.  
It was only a word from Natasha that stopped them before they really got vicious with each other. Loki was a little disappointed. She enjoyed a good fight, especially one where she played both instigator and spectator. Plus she could do with the entertainment, something to focus on while she used the primitive earth tools to bring order back to her lodging. Of course, the assassin wasn't giving her any of that, she'd gone so far as to place herself between the two men. The hushed whispers were too low for Loki to make out, her lips barely moving, clearly trying to avoid someone eavesdropping. Damn her.  
That was when nearly the last of the Avengers arrived. Hawkeye laughed loud enough for the whole base to hear, the Falcon was right up there next to him. Being told the flawless compound had malfunctioned after listening to Tony go on and on about it, she really couldn't blame them for laughing. She, herself, had to fight the chuckle rising in her throat at the look of annoyance the Man of Iron was sending them.  
Of course, she couldn't show how much she was enjoying this. Everyone around her was either distressed or still in some level of confusion, her expressing her glee would call unwanted attention. Which would be bad, considering her brother just arrived on the scene, in traditional Asgardian fashion. Tony was already directing his glare toward the scorched earth that had once been pristine grass, now emblazoned with intricate symbols from the Bifrost. She wondered where he'd gotten off to, she could have sworn he'd been traveling to England on one of the Man of Iron's private jets. Why he'd bothered to call Heimdall instead of just flying was beyond her.  
Of course, the big oaf thought someone had attacked the compound, so turned to his comrades expecting there to be some villain to fight. Loki found it even harder to control her smile as he too started to frown like Mr. Stark. He had looked so ready for a good fight, she almost felt sympathetic. Almost.  
She watched with avid attention as the Man of Iron beckoned emphatically at the ruined grass while still glaring at the God of Thunder. If only the cleanup crew and emergency response teams hadn't decided to move the civilians. She wondered if Romanoff had sent some signal to clear the personnel before any of the Avengers did anything that could make the morning news. Damn, just when it seemed like it would get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I severely apologize for the long wait. Second, I'm sorry it is so short, as well as the ending being a little meh. I just really really wanted to make sure I posted this before I go and see Endgame, cause honestly if I didn't now, I was afraid I never would.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and that I will be back sooner than this time. Fingers crossed Marvel doesn't rip out hearts out again only to stomp on them.  
> Till next time!


End file.
